


Not Every Day's a Bad Day Lester

by Too_Fargone



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, M/M, Moving On, No Sex, lorne is sometimes tactless but he does care, nervous lester, relationship initiation, rly tho lorne cares so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Fargone/pseuds/Too_Fargone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester is miserable. Lorne's getting tired of it.<br/>He does his best to pull Lester out of his slump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Every Day's a Bad Day Lester

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Fargo fic and also the first fic I have posted online since I was about 14. I felt very compelled to post it because I absolutely adore this pairing. Please enjoy.

 

Not Every Day’s a Bad Day, Lester

 

It had been some weeks now since Lester had joined Lorne on his...business travels. Lorne knew I would happen. After he'd done what he'd done there was no way Lester was ever returning to his regular life. So Lorne had waited around the area, and of course Lester had tried to track him down, and Lorne had allowed himself to be found.

At first Lester had insisted he just wanted to talk, discuss what had happened, but he hadn't argued when Lorne asked if he wanted to come along. Lester had even made a point of telling everyone he met that he was going away on a relaxing vacation and would be back when he felt better. Lorne knew Lester had no intention of coming back. Not that Lorne minded. Lester was no trouble really, and a strangely human part of Lorne Malvo honestly didn't mind the company. 

Lorne glanced across to the passenger side at Lester, in a red sweater (his orange coat was currently occupying the back seat) Lorne saw the worry in his eyes, eyes that Lorne was sure had once been blue; eyes that been oppressed into empty, dull shadows of themselves. He reached his hand across and took Lester's. Keeping his eyes on the road as he drove, Lorne smirked back at the small smile Lester gave him, and he squeezed his hand.

Neither of them were completely sure what their relationship actually was. Lorne had made a life out of not getting attached to people...not being fond of them. But he was fond of Lester Nygaard. How could he not be? Poor Lester was hopeless, Lorne thought it was adorable.

It hadn't gone much past this though. Lorne would just sometimes hold Lester's hand. He'd never said so, but Lorne knew he liked it. It made him feel safe and that same strangely human part of Lorne Malvo wanted Lester to feel safe.

He supposed a person would call it guilt. Really it was his fault that Lester had killed his wife, but these things couldn't be helped. People, especially people like that woman, were very disposable. She'd been bad for Lester, she'd hurt him. That, to Lorne, was enough to warrant her death as necessary. He could tell Lester was a good man, he hadn't deserved the way she had been to him. Her death was justified; more of the earth's scum removed. Lorne wouldn't do that, wouldn't force Lester to get involved in any jobs, wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable or make him feel any less of a man. He'd just stay with him.

He squeezed Lester's hand again and Lester sighed. Lorne was sure he probably said 'heck' but he had grown so accustomed to Lester saying that that he was beginning to subconsciously drown it out.

“Lester,” Lorne chastised.

Lester hesitated then sighed again, “Jeez. I'm real sorry, I just-”

“I know,” Lorne nodded at the road ahead, getting busier with traffic as they got closer to the next town.

He knew Lester wanted to talk, he already knew all the things he wanted to say. He said them a lot. How bad he felt, like he was a monster, how confused he was. Sometimes he said them out loud. Other times he cried. That seemed to be a bit of a thing with Lester. Every now and again, twice a week sometimes more, he would cry. First it had been when he thought Lorne was asleep but now it was much more random. He'd cry, sob, silently; tears streaming down his cheeks and he'd put his head in his hands. Lorne would resist the temptation of rolling his eyes and he would reach across, because they were **always** in the car, and he'd squeeze Lester's shoulder. He never said anything. There weren't really any tactful words for 'sorry I made you kill your wife' He wasn't sorry anyway, he just didn't like seeing Lester so stressed out.

He was always so sad and empty. Lorne had never wanted that. He'd wanted Lester to be happy.

For Lester every day seemed so sad.

“It's not a complete tragedy, Lester,” Lorne took his hand away but only to change gears and turn the car.

“Lorne, you know, I don't mean to be so...” Lester struggled, looking for a word, “Difficult.”

“You aren't,” Lorne told him.

“Sure I am,” Lester argued. He knew Lorne disliked him being sad all the time. Lorne seemed to dislike most emotions, actually. Or rather...he was apathetic on the topic.

“Sometimes” Lorne admitted.

Lester didn't reply.

“It's really not all so bad,” said Lorne.

“Hell, I don't know how you can say that.”

“Well your wife's dead,” Lorne said cheerfully, not considering the effect his words or tone might have on Lester.

“Yeah, uh, yeah, sorta why I feel this way,” Lester frowned at him.

Lorne sighed, this time, “But you don't miss her. You're having a standard human reaction to the death of someone who you'd grown accustomed to. You feel guilty for taking a life.” 

“Well I guess-” 

“I'm right, Lester,” Lorne told him, waiting for the lights at the intersection to change, “Think about it. She wasn't a decent human. Now tell me...do you miss her, Lester?”

Lester thought about it until he was sure, “No.”

Green light.

Lorne pulled into a garage and parked the car, “Wait a second,” He told Lester as he got out of the car and walked across to the shop.

He made his purchase and then, as quickly as possible, returned to the car. Currently it was a 1992 Buick station wagon, complete with the cheap fake wood panelling down the sides. The previous owner had painted over the original pale blue with dark green which actually made it look even worse. Lorne made a mental note to find something better when the opportunity next arose.

He put the bag on Lester's lap, “There you go, sunshine,” he smirked.

Lester looked in the bag, two cans of Faygo Grape Soda. He looked questioningly at Lorne who started the car again and pulled out from the garage.

“Your nose is better. You can drink it now,” Lorne explained, reaching across to grab his own can from the bag. He opened it and downed half the can in one gulp before putting it in the cup holder.

Lester finally opened his own can and took a sip. Lorne grinned at victory. “I am sorry, you know.”

“Christ Lorne, don't you start. Heck.” There was that word again.

“Not about her,” Lorne said quickly, “About you. You're a good man. Paths cross, though, maybe it was meant to be.”

Lester had some time to think about those words while Lorne found them a motel and they checked in. They were upstairs in a dingy-lemon-yellow-pine-scented motel room and Lester was still clutching his Faygo. Lorne's was long gone.

“Cheeeeer up,” Lorne told him, closing the door as he came inside, “You're safe and alive, which is more than could be said for most people that have ever shared a room with me. Not every day's a bad day, Lester.”

He sat down on a plastic chair and faced Lester, who was on the edge of the bed staring at his soda can. Lorne stared intensely, “Today could be a good day.”

“Day's almost...almost over, Lorne,” Lester stammered and took another drink.

“Come here,” still the intense staring.

“Wha?” Lester's brow furrowed together.

“You heard me, Lester. Come over here.”

Lester put his soda down on the bedside table and stood. He nervously took the few steps over to where Lorne was sitting and smiling enigmatically up at him.

“Take a seat,” was the instruction.

“I...I don't-”

Lorne tapped his lap, “Sit.”

“Aw, Lorne, I...” Lester tried his best to think of an argument. But, they'd held hands hadn't they? Was it really so different?

Lorne did the 'come-on-seriously?' thing with his lips and raised his eyebrows. Lester couldn't fight. He swallowed and sat, shakily, legs either side of the chair, facing Lorne. Lorne's response was to hum a laugh at him.

Then Lester started, “Jesus, heck, aw hell, sh-”

“-Ut up, Lester,” Lorne rolled his eyes, “Talk to me.”

This certainly was a rather intense way of initiating conversation.

“Did you love her?” Lorne asked, and Lester felt the other man's hands gently holding his wrists.

“I dunno. I think...I thought so. Yeah I thought so but then I...” Lester was struggling.

“Do you know what? Lorne looked at his eyes.

Lester considered this one before finally admitting that he did not.

“It doesn't matter,” Lorne shrugged at him, “You don't need to think about it. That part of your life is over. You don't need to stay there.”

Gosh, maybe Lorne had a point, “I don't?"

“No. In fact, I recommend that you don't and trust me Lester, my recommendations are usually best listened to.”

“I don't like what I did...but honest, I don't miss her,” Lester tried to explain.

“I know, Lester."

“But I uh-”

“Lester,” Lorne moved his hands from Lester's wrists, “Stop. You're embarrassing yourself. Here,” he put his arms around Lester's waist. Finally he stopped shaking.

Lester exhaled and he still felt embarrassed.

Lorne tried to choose words and tried to look at Lester. But Lester's eyes were darting all over the place. That was another one of the things with Lester Nygaard. He hardly ever made eye contact with you. Lorne finally caught Lester's eyes and kept them still, focused on his own,“I don't want you to stay there, because I'd rather you were here.”

“I-” Lester made an attempt.

“Days won't always be good. Most that occur around me are eventful in the worst ways.”

“Heck, Lorne, I know that. I'm not stupid!”

“I just don't like it when you are sad,” Lorne explained to him directly, “There are going to be good days, Lester.

Lester pursed his lips, “Darn it,” he looked at Lorne and asked, “What am I doing here?”

“Sitting.”

“Why am I on your lap?”

Lorne just smiled and put his arms a little further around Lester, “Because you sat there.”

Lester had no argument to even attempt to make.

“Now stop asking questions. I'm going to kiss you now. Alright?”

Before he realised what he was agreeing too, Lester nodded quickly. So Lorne kissed him. Lester's mouth tasted like sugar from the Faygo and as they kissed, Lorne felt Lester put his arms around him.

“Hell, heck, heck, heck,” Lester panicked.

“Shh, Lester, it's fine,” Lorne held him.

“Jesus hell, Lorne,” Lester breathed.

Lorne was going to laugh but this time Lester kissed him, hard, pulling himself against the other man. Lorne couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed someone like this, with open mouths and tongues running over each other. Closeness and heat. He didn't usually care about this kind of thing. This was different though. Lester had changed everything.

When they broke away Lorne looked at Lester, saw his eyes and how they were shining. Lester caught his breath and smiled, unguardedly at Lorne.

Lorne took a moment to just look at him, he put a hand to Lester's face carefully to touch his skin, and then drew it away, “Could today maybe be a good day?”

Lester glanced away, then back to Lorne, “Uh, yeah. Yeah I think it could be.”

“You don't feel sad?” Lorne had to make sure.

“No, nope. I don't, Lorne,: Lester told him, then added, “Thank you for um...”

Lorne smiled, “Any time,” he meant it.

Apparently Lester was comfortable because he stayed sitting on Lorne for a while longer, arms around him. Lorne didn't mind. He liked being close to Lester. Lester was safe and happy.

There would be lots of good days.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there it is! I hope you enjoyed; and please leave opinions, they are much appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
